Radio Skinner
by AUseFullKindaGirl
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Rodney Skinner made his own Radio station on The Nautilus? Read on and find out! Humour Please RR! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Radio Skinner

_**Author's notes**:_ Did this story to kill some time in college. Had this idea in my brain for a while, and now I want to put it into a story. Please R/R!

**_Disclaimer:_** All the characters from LXG are owned by their rightful author's and 20th Century fox, which brought us the movie. I am purely using the characters for my writing purposes, and not making a profit.

**_Summary:_** Ever wondered what might happen if Rodney skinner had his own radio station on The Nautilus? Read on and find out!

**_Radio Skinner_**

A soft tinkling sound passed through the halls of The Nautilus, a sound which grew louder, and grew with an annoying tune. Most of the crew were on dawn duty, though it was hard to tell what time of the day it was when The Nautilus was submerged under water. That soft tune grew louder and louder, and the crew noticed small speakers placed around the halls. This was sure to wake up everyone on board if the noise grew any louder.

The old hunter which was Allan Quatermain was the first to be woken up by the corny little tune. He growled under his breath "Who ever is making that damn racket is going to pay for waking me up this early!" He said to himself, rubbing the sleep from his dark eyes. He got organised and then stalked off down the hall, following the tune and the speakers it emitted from.

Mina Harker – Vampiress - was the next victim of the tune to be woken from. Not that she needed sleep. It was still nice to have a little rest, though she still worked on her chemicals. In her head Mina had a very good mind as to who it was that was casting out the tune. Deciding to go and investigate, Mina left her chemicals and also followed the noise. After a few moments she caught sight of their leader stalking the corridors.

"Any idea where this tune is coming from?" Mina asked The Hunter.

Quartermain shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, perhaps we should follow these cables and speakers hmm?" he asked, trying to avoid tripping over the cables that lay in a heap along the halls.

Lazy Special Agent Tom Sawyer was still up in his cabin, on the second floor. The tune interrupted his sleep and dreams, and he slowly appeared from under the sheets. "_What the hell?"_ he asked himself, hearing the noise creep its way up to the second floor. Brushing his hair from his eyes and smoothing it down best he could, Tom pulled on his black coat, and headed out. Not before he was stopped by a voice he heard emitting from the speakers.

"Good Morning My Freaky Darlings, and welcome to my radio station. Hope ya don't mind me waking you all up this early, but a schedule's a schedule, and I got to stick to it." Rodney skinner's voice said, the volume of the speakers settled so it didn't seem so loud.

"Skinner…." Tom said to himself, with a hint of annoyance. His green eyes caught a speaker that was hung up in the corner of his cabin, and he growled, hating this idea of the Invisible man's. Without hesitation, The American agent picked up a silver Colt 45 pistol, loaded it, and them shot the speaker off it's hinges. A grin crept over his face "That'll teach im'"

To be continued….

**_Author's Notes_**: Please read and Review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Skinner and Mr Squeaky

Radio Skinner - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Skinner had his own Radio station? Now you can find out!

Author's notes: Thank you everyone who reviewed the first part of this story. Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy, and plase R/R!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Radio Skinner - Chapter 2

Leaving the still smoking speaker, Special Agent Tom Sawyer headed down to the 'hiding place' where Skinner lurked. It was easy. All he had to do was follow the trailing masses of cables. After about ten minutes of persuing cables, Tom caught up with Mina and Quatermain along the way, both of whom where seeking the theif out.

"Any idea whats going on?" Tom asked, a slight frown in his expression

"Its Skinner thats going on alright, woke us all up with a bloody loud message this morning, thats what!" Allan huffed. He'd kill Skinner if he had the chance.

"Loudspeakers darted all over the place, loose cables everywhere...doesn't Mr Skinner have a sense of tidyness?" The Vampire asked.

Tom shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to think of all this. "Well, it looks like we're pretty close to him already." He stated, seeing a door to a room open. The cables that they had been following led right into the room.

Within the room Rodney Skinner sat, invisible, but he could be seen by the masses of wires that where draped over him. It seemed all he wore was those wires! The small room consisted of a couple of tables, and an armchair. The room looked like a mini control room, buttons dotted here and there, each done different things. The only thing human that was on Skinner's head was a pair of rusty, but good conditioned head phones, which sat atop his head.

"Ugh! work you stupid control!" Skinner commanded, pressing a blue button over and over. "Stupid piece of Nemo junk!" He said to himself.

Outside the door to the small room, Tom, Mina and Quatermain approached. Tom bolted right up into the doorway.

"Hey Skinner, whatcha doing?" He asked cheerfully.

Rodney shrieked as Sawyer came bursting into the doorway. "Sawyer! don't you bloody scare me like that again, there could be people outside you know, i must have ULTIMATE silence when my show is on air. Now, go away, go play with rabbits or something like a good kid." Skinner commented, shooing Sawyer away.

Tom gave skinner a weird glance when he wasn't looking, plainly saying "Whatever." deciding to go get Mina and Allan, Tom turned around to go, but then a smirk crept over his lips. "We ain't got no rabbits...and what is all this...stuff?" he questioned, picking up a cable, and then dropping it again.

Skinner huffed, annoyed by such a comment. "Stuff? this ain't just any ol' stuff, Saw-yer. This stuff is all mine, just like that speaker you blew up half hour ago. YOU KILLED MR SQUEAKY!" Skinner exploded. surely the invisible man was going mental. "Bertha and Otto will miss Mr squeaky!"

"Its just a loud speaker, and besides, you were annoying all of us." Tom said, trying to gain some 'terms' with Rodney. "And who are Bertha and Otto anyways?" He asked again.

"The other speakers..i put Bertha in Hyde's room, and Otto in Quatermain's cabin." Rodney replied, turning some dials on the board.

"You're weird...oh and i brought some visitors to see you." Tom said, walking out the door, turning off at the corner.

Skinner scoffed,and put on some greasepaint for his visitors, picking up his microphone. "And now the weather, mostly wet, wet and wet." he commented, hearing his own voice ring out in the halls.

At those words, Mina and Allan stood i the doorway where Tom had stood just moments earlier.

The crazed expression from Rodney's face changed into a 'innocent' smile as he saw the two standing there...

_To be continued.._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes:  Hope you enjoyed! Please R/R! Thanks for reading!


	3. Rodney's cohost

**Radio Skinner - Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer:** See Part 1 for details

**Summary:** Ever wondered what happened if Rodney Skinner had his own radio station aboard The Nautilius? Know you can find out!

**Author's Notes:** I apologise for taking so long to get this story updated. I had a few technical problems with my internet, but its sorted now . Hope you enjoy Radio Skinner - Part 3, and please Read and Review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Radio Skinner - Chapter 3**

The innocent smile that was on Rodney's face suddenly seemed to had vanished when he saw Mina and Allan stood in the doorway.

"So, just what do you call this then?" Allan asked, trying to keep his cool.

Skinner stood up, his greased face right infront of the Hunter's "This...this is the bestest thing that has ever happened on this piece of tin can! This..is Radio Skinner at one point seven two frequency level. My little radio show if you don't mind!" Skinner burst, statign the full details.

Allan just gave a frown, turning to face the vampiress.

"Don't you have any better place to host this then?" She asked.

"Well, technically I would if wasn't under water with you lot all the flippin' time." Skinner commented. The League were really annoying to be around sometimes. Especially if things did'nt go his way.

Still lingering in the doorway, Sawyer poked his blonde head in "I think it's a great idea, but I ain't takin' sides." Sawyer commented "but sometimes you're too loud Skinner.." he added.

"Finally something one of this League agree's on..." Rodney muttered.

"What was that?" Allan asked, his ears suddenly catching that mumble.

"Oh, nothing, nothing.." Rodney replied innocently once again.

Quatermain just growled to himself, letting the whole thing go, and left Tom, and Mina's side.

Mina's blue eyes focussed on Rodney, who was makign a move to go broadcast his show again. "Mr Skinner, your show doesn't bother me, just don't make too much racket alright?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, now, if you don't mind.." Skinner said, shooing her away with an invisible hand.

Rodney rather hoped Sawyer would go away after Mina did, but The American still lingered in the doorway.

"Hey, if she goes, you go.." Skinner stated. Why could'nt everyone just leave him alone?

"Do I have to, there's nothing fun to do except this.." Sawyer whined, leaning in againest the doorway again.

Skinner scoffed "Oh p-lease, what could you do to help me eh?" He asked, flicking a couple of switches on.

"Let me be a co-host..." Tom suggested. His eyes found another speaker outside, and he ran forward to grab it. "Or this one gets it!" he threatened, feeling hyper and childish.

"NO! don't you bloody shoot Wheezy!" Rodney suddenly burst. "Someday you'll shoot all my speakers, and I won't have any left!"

"Then let me join you as a co-host.." Tom asked yet again.

"I'll have to think about it, this could change the whole show, my whole career as an invisible man...you're hired!" Skinner said, he hadn't really gave it a thought atall...

TO BE CONTINUED...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading, and Please R/R!

If you enjoyed Radio Skinner, then why not check out my newest story 'The Midnighter'. See my profile for details.

-Laura.


End file.
